


No Vacancy

by madrose_writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Doctor Hermione, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Lemons, Muggle AU, Smut, Stranded, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, musician sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrose_writing/pseuds/madrose_writing
Summary: Hermione would rather spend the holiday at work, treating her patients than flying home to see her family. But when her plane is forced to land halfway to her destination due to the weather, she starts to think the holiday might not be so bad after all.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 13
Kudos: 196





	No Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> I am on TikTok as madrose_writing so if you plan on sharing my content in any way, PLEASE TAG ME!
> 
> *currently I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION to have this or any of my fics bound.

**No Vacancy**

After spending far too long at the ticket counter, Hermione raced through the airport to get to security. This was her fourth time changing her flight time, but the first time she'd done so in person. She was just glad that there was still something available. In all reality, she was extremely lucky there were any flights going out at all. On her end of the country, the part that didn't really get snow in the winter, it wasn't bad. But the part she was returning to for the holiday, there was nothing but snow storms on the horizon. Last she checked, the big one everyone was watching out for hadn't hit yet. If she was really lucky, she would land and be at her parents' house before it did.

But first, she had to make it through security and to her terminal in the next twenty minutes. If she didn't, she wasn't leaving at all.

As she rounded the corner, she stopped to take a breath, glad to see that there were still a few other people in line waiting to be checked in. And as she stood there, her hand on her side to put pressure on the ache from all the hustle, she heard the final call for boarding. When she had her breathing under control, she moved again, stopping only when the attendants had to scan her pass. As she entered the ramp, she swallowed hard before sighing at the nerves that began to settle in. She had flown several times before, and even though each one had been without incident, she still got anxious. She just had to take a deep breath and hope her anxiety meds kicked in before takeoff.

Once she stepped onto the plane, she looked up, scanning the rows until she came across the one that belonged to her. When she got closer to it, she searched for a space in the compartments above to stash her carry-on. She hoped that by finding one right above her seat didn't use up all her luck. She bent down to lift it, determined to make it work despite knowing she was probably too short.

"May I?"

Her smile froze on her lips halfway through being formed as she looked up to see who had offered their help. He looked like he had been ripped straight from the cover of a rock magazine. He was wearing black jeans and a V-neck shirt beneath a leather jacket. There wasn't a whole lot of skin left uncovered, but every bit that was exposed contained a tattoo or pieces of one. Even his knuckles and throat. His eyes were a stunning shade of grey, almost shimmering from the fluorescent lighting of the plane. Hermione had never seen hair like his; hair that was so dark and luscious as it curled around his collar that it made her want to reach out and run her fingers through it.

She cleared her throat as she pulled her gaze away from him, embarrassed by her staring. She barely got a nod out before he reached down and lifted it, stashing it away with ease. And when she glanced at the seat he had vacated and then up at the aisle number, she swallowed hard. "Thank you," she said, forcing the words out, grateful she sounded calm. She then pointed to her seat by the window. He gestured for her to go and then waited until she was in the aisle before taking his own once more.

"Going home for the holidays?" he asked as he settled into the seat by the aisle, leaving the one in the middle open.

"First time since I left for college," she said, a wistful smile tugging at her lips. "You?"

"Meeting with my manager."

Hermione nodded, but wasn't sure what else to say. Instead, she reached forward into the bag she'd stashed under the seat in front of her. She pulled out her neck pillow and put it on before adjusting in her seat until she was comfortable. Before she knew it, the flight attendants were making the announcement that they would be taking off soon. Hermione simply closed her eyes, concentrating on keeping even breaths as they zoomed down the runway and into the air. The closer they got to their target altitude, the more she reconsidered having not taken a mild sedative instead. If there was any luck left, she hoped that it would allow her to sleep through as much of the flight as she could.

* * *

To her chagrin, it seemed as though her luck had been depleted. Not only had she woken up to a fair bit of turbulence, but she heard the pilot announcing that they would be landing in Evansville, Indiana. That the storm they were encountering was a bit more than they could handle. Once they landed, Hermione was even further devastated to learn that all flights in or out had been grounded until further notice. She refrained from letting her parents know because she didn't want to hear them not so kindly remind her that if she'd made her original flight three days ago, she wouldn't be having this problem.

But to make matters worse, by the time she got to the closest hotel, she was told there were no longer any vacancies. She stepped away from the front desk and surveyed the room. It turned out there were plenty other people being told the same thing and that there were several people on the phone with other hotels, also being told they were full. And just as the panic started to rise, a familiar face stepped into view. Not that she knew him, but given the circumstances, it was something.

"This may seem strange, but I was able to snag the last room," he said, keeping his voice low. "It has two queens and I don't mind sharing it for the night."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying at the wave of relief that washed over her. "A-are you sure?"

He grinned; the sight making her stomach do a small flip. "I've already seen you drool all over yourself while you sleep so…"

Hermione's eyes went wide at the same time heat spread up to her face. "I… I don't even know your name…"

"Sirius Black," he said, extending a hand in greeting.

"Hermione Granger," she returned, reaching out to take his hand and shake it.

"Not only do we know each other's names now, but we also know our parents were the worst."

She couldn't help but laugh at that as she fought the urge to wipe her hand on her jeans. She wasn't sure what she felt more embarrassed about; the claminess of her hand or the fact that she'd drooled on herself on the plane. She nodded and took a deep breath, her panic subsiding as she made up her mind. "Thank you."

He gave a nod in return and then reached for her bags, adding them to his own. "Shall we?"

She led him towards the elevators and then pushed the fourth floor before the doors closed. He told her the room number and once the doors reopened on their floor, they turned to the left and made their way down the hall towards it. He set their bags down so that he could dig into his back pocket for the key card and then gave it to her to open so he could pick everything back up. Ready to sit for a moment before she called her parents, Hermione stepped into the room, only to stop just as suddenly; her jaw nearly dropping to the floor.

"I thought you said there were two queens in here?"

Sirius came to stand behind her, setting the bags down once again. He was just able to close the door behind her and they both stared at the single queen inside the room. "That's what the girl told me when she checked in."

She swallowed hard at the urge to freak out in front of someone she didn't know. Someone who had already gone above and beyond to do something nice for her when he didn't have to. There wasn't anything that could be done about it. It was the last room that had been available. Both of them were lucky to have gotten this much.

"Why don't you stay up and try to relax while I go down and see if I can get a cot or something for me to sleep on tonight?"

She turned around, her eyes going wide at his suggestion. "I'll take the cot since you got the room."

"That wouldn't make me very gentlemanly, would it?" he asked, winking at her as his lips quirked up into a grin. The same one he continued to give her. The same one that made her stomach flutter and her gaze to avert. "Not sure how long this will take, so I'll be back in a bit."

Hermione went to the bag she'd stowed in the overhead compartment and dug out her toiletry bag. She'd spent the night at the hospital, making sure that all of her patients had been checked and rechecked before even allowing herself to think of leaving. She had brought her things with her when she started her shift nearly thirty-six hours ago and she was running on fumes. She had planned on taking a shower and getting a full night's rest once she got to her parents, but now that that was still up in the air, she decided to make use of the hotel bathroom.

Having already seen the amount of notifications on her phone, Hermione left it on the nightstand next to the bed while she showered. She was still technically supposed to be on the plane so she had a bit of time before she had to answer it and get back to people. Still, the urge to not know how some of her patients were doing was hard to resist, but she managed.

The water wasn't as hot as she would have liked, something she imagined was due to the hotel being at capacity. But she was used to showering in under ten minutes, allowing her to be in and out rather quickly. Even when she tried to take her time, she usually ended up being fifteen minutes or less. It was just another aspect of her life her mother always got on her case for; the fact that she never slowed down. Not even for the simpler luxuries such as the time to relax beneath the spray of the showerhead.

As good as it felt to be clean, realizing there were only two towels made Hermione sigh. Trying to dry off her body while her hair continued to drip was useless, but she didn't want to leave Sirius without one in case he wanted to use the shower too. So she did her best, using the shirt she had stripped off earlier to wrap her hair long enough to towel her body dry. Once it was, she looked around, realizing she had forgotten to bring a shirt into the bathroom with her. She could have sworn she had one in her hand as she shimmied into her fresh knickers and the leggings she'd picked.

She moved quickly then, taking the shirt from her hair and running a brush through it before fluffing it and leaving it to air dry. She hung her shirt over the rod of the shower to dry along with the towel and then gathered her jeans and dirty knickers. She hugged the garments to her chest and paused at the door, hoping that Sirius was still down in the lobby, dealing with concierge. She decided to take her chances and opened the door. To her utter dismay, Sirius was just on the other side of it, his hand raised as if to knock.

For what felt like an eternity, she stood there, too shocked to move. All she could do was stare as his gaze fell from her face, raking over her once or twice, lingering on her chest before coming back up to her eyes. "Did you at least leave me some hot water?" he asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Hermione cleared her throat as she shoved past him, heading towards her baggage on the bed. She waved her finger in a circular motion, not missing the way he rolled his eyes as he turned his back to her, staring into the bathroom so she could get what she needed. "There wasn't much when I started so if you want any, you might want to wait."

"I'll take my chances after dinner."

She gave a shrug before pulling on a clean, dry shirt over her head. After untucking her hair from the collar, she looked around, a frown on her face when she realized everything looked the same. "How'd it go?"

"Seems like our luck ran out when I got the last room," he said, turning around without waiting for her to say it was okay.

Hermione let out a soft sigh, having already figured that might be the case. "Well, I could-"

"You're not sleeping on the floor," he cut in, his brow arching.

"I just-"

"We can share," he suggested, his shoulders lifting casually in a shrug. "I believe we're both adults, yeah?"

As someone used to sleeping in on-call rooms with people coming in and out at all hours of the day, Hermione figured this wouldn't be so bad. She was so tired, she was likely to pass out the second she laid down. So far, Sirius seemed to be nothing but a gentleman. Sure, he was still a stranger, but it was either this or sleeping downstairs in the lobby. "We are, yes."

"Then it's settled," he said, giving her a grin. "Are you hungry? We can order room service before I hop in the shower."

She had been about to say yes, but her stomach answered in the form of a loud grumble, widening his smirk. He brought over the booklet from the nightstand as she moved her stuff to the floor, giving them a place to sit. After leafing through it and deciding what they wanted, they called to place their order. The girl on the other end seemed frazzled beyond repair and even braced for backlash when she told them it might be upwards of ninety minutes for their food to get there. She sounded as though she were going to cry when Hermione and Sirius didn't yell about it. That they just thanked her and ended the call.

When that was done, Sirius began to gather his bathroom things and Hermione moved to sit up against the headboard after plugging her phone into the charger. She used that time to check her messages and return calls, starting with the hospital first. So far, everything seemed to be going well. None of her patients had taken a turn for the worse and her team had everything else handled. The hardest call was the one to her mother and that was the one she saved for last. Just as she thought, she received what she was sure would become an endless lecture on how she should have come out on the original flight. The guilt was laid on so thick, that had Hermione not been so exhausted and hungry, she might have felt it more.

"What about tomorrow?" her mother asked.

"Depends on the storm," she said with a sigh, nodding at Sirius as he exited the bathroom. "I can't do anything about the weather."

"No, but what if-"

"Mom, I love you, but if I have to stay here another night, I'm going back home. I'll call you first thing. Gotta go, food's here," she said, rushing to hang up before her mother could start another argument.

Hermione set her phone on the nightstand rather harshly and then brought her hands up to rub at her temples. She was glad when she felt the other side of the bed dip as Sirius took a seat next to her. It kept her from grabbing the pillow and screaming into it until her voice gave out.

"I should have just said no in the first place," she mumbled to herself.

"Or they could have come to visit you."

Hermione couldn't help the sudden bout of laughter that escaped her lips. "Then she would have been twice as mad since I would have every reason to stay at the hospital."

"Ooh, a doctor, huh?"

"Surgeon," she said, finally lifting her head so she could turn to look at him.

"I love a woman who's skilled with her hands," he said, tossing her a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes at that and tossed one of the smaller pillows his way. "What about you? Why a meeting with a manager?"

"Ever heard of the band, The Marauders?"

She cocked a brow, but shook her head after a moment. "The only music I'm really exposed to is the kind they play in the elevator."

His nose wrinkled at that, but then he shrugged. "We're not huge, but we do have quite the following. This meeting, if it goes well, will change everything."

She smiled as she saw the way his eyes brightened. "I hope it goes well," she said, genuinely wishing him the best. "What kind of music is it?" she asked, even though she had a feeling she already knew. From that moment on, they spent the rest of the night getting to know one another, talking until the exhaustion crept up to her and she couldn't keep her eyes open a moment longer.

* * *

While Hermione barely remembered having fallen asleep, she was fairly certain she had done so hugging the edge. She had made sure to face away from Sirius so the bright light of his phone wouldn't distract her. Not that it probably would have, but she did it anyway. But as she began to rouse from the fog of slumber, something felt...off. For one thing, she was warm. And not just covered in too many blankets or the heater is turned up too high type of warm, no. It felt like body heat; a type of warmth that she hadn't felt in far too long.

Sure enough, when she forced her eyes open, instead of the wall of the hotel, all she could see was Sirius' heavily tattooed chest. Her face was buried against his chest and when she shifted, she realized his arms were banded around her upper half, holding her tight. And when she tried to move her legs, she found them twined with his as well. She knew she should move, that it would be best if she pulled away, but the blend of spices from his body wash the night before put her in a mood she hadn't prepared for. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop the soft moan that fell from her lips. The same went for the heat that spread up to her cheeks as the sound made him stir, letting her know she wasn't alone in that department.

Before she knew it, he was pushing forward, putting her on her back, his body pressing down on hers from above. She barely had time to react before he swooped in, capturing her lips with a kiss just as hot as the mixture of their body heat. She felt it everywhere; every tug of his lips, every slip of his tongue as it chased after hers. The longer it went on, the more her body ached for more, softening her up as she cradled his body between her thighs.

They both gasped, sucking in a breath of air as they broke the kiss to appease the fire in their lungs. But he didn't stay apart from her for long. His lips were quick to find her throat, the little nips he delivered with his teeth caused her body to arch into his instantly. He kissed his way down her chest, ghosting over the fabric of her nightshirt until he was able to push it up over her breasts. She groaned at the feel of him taking her nipple between his teeth, his tongue swirling around the pebbled peak a second later.

His fingers drifted further down, curling around the waistband of her lounging pants. As he moved his attention to her other breast, kissing his way across her sternum, he began to tug. She lifted her hips to help him get them off of her quicker and once he pushed them down to a certain point, she toed them off the rest of the way. The moment they were gone, he moved further south, his lips blazing a trail of fire down her middle. Her hands grappled for the sheets, fisting them as she writhed the moment his tongue dipped through her slit, licking from one end to the other. He moaned, sending little vibrations through her body, eliciting whine after whine as he took his time devouring her.

Ever since she had started med school, her time for this sort of thing had been limited to quick hook ups here and there. She enjoyed this part of intimacy, but she sank so much of her time into her studies that when she did share her body with someone, it was solely to get off and not for fun. Unfortunately, that mind set had never really gone away. Even if she could think straight, she wasn't sure she would be able to recall the last time she had gotten off to something other than her vibrator.

And as Sirius' hands slid down the center of her thighs, spreading her nether lips wide so he could fuck her with his tongue, she wondered if anything would get her off ever again. Hermione was wholly unprepared for the force of which he pulled her first release from her. She didn't have time or the capacity to even attempt to keep herself from arching up off the bed or keeping her sounds down to a minimum. She was almost certain that any room that connected to theirs in any way would have heard her.

But she also didn't have the ability to care and neither did Sirius, considering the way he continued to lap at her folds with no intention of stopping in sight. She tried a few times to call his name or get him to come back up, the need to be filled driving her mad, but she failed every time. Especially when his lips suctioned around her clit at the same time he slid two fingers inside of her with ease and curled them. He moved both parts of his body in unison, sending her off into another void of pleasure, this one leaving her nothing but a trembling mess of whimpers when it was over.

Lost in the aftermath, Hermione hadn't felt it when he pulled away only to work his way over her once more. She only knew he was there when his lips descended upon hers, her essence flavoring their kiss. Immediately, her hands stole down between them, pushing at his pants until they started to move past his hips. Despite the shake to her legs, she brought them up, doing her best to push them down until he was able to kick them off. And all while never breaking the kiss. Once they were gone, she locked her legs around his waist and arched her hips up. Both of them groaned as his cock slid through her slickened folds. He moved around with his hips until he was lined up. It took a few tries before he found the right spot and both of them groaned with satisfaction as he sheathed himself inside of her.

The way her body stretched around him made the stars explode behind her eyelids. She couldn't recall a time where she had felt so full. She could feel every inch as he sank as deep as he could. When there was nothing left for her to take, he stilled, giving her a moment to adjust before he pulled back only to push forward once more. She was glad that he wasted no time in setting a pace that was designed to hit hard and deep. As much as she wanted him to thrust into her with wild abandon, she needed a moment to cool down from her last two before she could handle another release.

When she did come again, this one was nowhere near as large as the first two. It was made of soft tremors and a simple burst of bliss. Just enough to be noticeable, but not enough to blank her mind. He groaned into the crook of her neck as she fluttered around his cock, a fresh spurt of her slick allowing him in even deeper. But it wasn't enough; she needed more. So she pushed at him until he took the hint. He was careful when he moved so that he didn't have to pull out of her, a talent in its own right. And when he was flat on his back with her sitting over him, letting gravity do the work, she sighed as he achieved the depth she had been looking for.

Hermione leaned forward, her falling flat on Sirius' chest. His hands were warm on her hips as he gripped her tight to keep her in place. Slowly, she started shifting her hips in a circular motion, enjoying the way he felt inside of her. When she was ready, she began rocking back and forth, her clit grinding on his pubic bone, giving her just enough friction to build up the tension. She kept her pace slow and steady while she stared down into the depths of his sterling gaze, losing herself in the storm as they darkened. And when she came again, so did he, the two of them moving in sync to prolong the height of their pleasure.

With their bodies still trembling, she leaned forward more, pressing her chest tight to his as she captured his lips, savoring the taste of him. "Merry Christmas," he murmured, reaching up to brush a handful of her curls from her face.

She hummed against his lips before sliding off of him, but making sure to stay pressed tight to his side. "We should check the weather," she said, despite her body having no intentions of moving to do so.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to her temple. "Or we could stay right here and do nothing but this for the next two nights."

She tilted her head so she could lift a brow at him. "What about your meeting?"

"Not until the twenty-eighth. I was just being proactive and getting there early." He smirked as his fingers moved to pluck at her nipple. "You know, in case a storm hit."

"You think the hotel would-"

"I booked it for three nights when I checked in," he said, rolling towards her until he was looming over her again. "So what do you say, Kitten? Another two days of you," he dipped in to brush his lips across hers. "Me," another kiss, this time to her jaw. "And this bed?" A slight nip to her shoulder.

"I think," she replied, pulling him back up for another searing kiss on the lips. "That it's just what the doctor ordered." He laughed against her lips. "And I should know since I'm the doctor."

"And your family?"

"Maybe next year," she replied with a shrug, her fingers delving into his hair so she could cup the back of his head. "Now," she murmured, flashing him a devilish grin. "Where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> I am the worst at replying to comments, but I read every single one that comes my way. Just know that your words have put a smile on my face. Thank you!
> 
> Feel free to join/follow me on FB and TikTok @madrose_writing
> 
> If you're interested in my writing outside of fanfiction, you can signup for my newsletter on madrosewriting.com


End file.
